Virtual Reality: Will it be a reality?
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: Mario and Luigi discuss the future of video gaming and how virtual reality may not be an option... A less melodramatic remake of my older fanfic. "The end of all video game consoles." Based on my own views of the future of video games.


**Virtual Reality: Will it be a reality?**

**Howdy all, and thank you for reading this fanfic. This fanfic is a remake of one of my older fanfics. "The end of all video game consoles." A fanfic which was based on my own views of the future of video games. It did very well, I got big long reviews up the wazoo, and to this day is one of my all time favourite fanfics. What I love about that fanfic is even if you disagree with my views and think I'm full of crap. It still gets you wondering what will become of the video game industry in the future.**

**The difference between this story and the other, is that it's less melodramatic, and focuses more on one of the most discussed gimmicks of video games. Virtual reality.**

**If you've never read "The end of all video game consoles." and don't know what I'm talking about, it isn't required to read the story in order to get this. It's a remake, not a sequel! Enjoy!**

Mario and Luigi sat in some chairs in their living room. Luigi looked deep in thought, he then turned to his brother.

"You wanna know what I've been thinking of?" Luigi spoke.

Mario looked up from his newspaper. "What are your thoughts?"

"The future...the future of video gaming." Luigi replied. "I've known people who always seem to focus on the past of video games, but never anybody who really thinks about the future of them."

"What's to know?" Mario replied. "Is this about the Wii U? I'm not worried, even if the Wii U has crappy games, all it has to go is release "All New Super Mega Mario Bros part 23 and a half" and it'll sell like hot cakes.

"I'm talking about much more into the future than that."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well video game consoles have come a really long way, they have been around for about 30 years, and as many of the years have passed, the graphics have been getting better and better, but here's a pop quiz, what happens when graphics in video games become so realistic, you can't improve upon them anymore? What more can you do with video games after that? The Xbox and Playstation consoles have been showing graphics pretty close to this. We may only be 1 maybe 2 consoles away from graphics being incredibly realistic, and what's going to happen after that? Will it be the end of consoles as we know it? Or are we going to stick with this one console with very realistic graphics all the way to the end of time?"

"Huh..." Mario thought. "You know I never really thought of it like that."

"True there's more to a video game than graphics but they can still cause the death of the consoles.." Luigi looked down.

"Above all that, what will become of Nintendo? What are they gonna do with their cartoon graphics while Sony and Microsoft become more realistic? Would a real life looking Mario and goombas look appealing to anybody?" Mario then looked down.

"The end of all video game consoles may soon be here." Luigi spoke. "And the scary thing is maybe not even that far away, maybe in less than a decade."

"Well about about virtual reality?" Mario suggested. "Will that be the gimmick to save video games?"

"Well maybe...I've been thinking about that too." Luigi replied.

"And what are your thoughts?" Mario asked

"Well, response to virtual reality has been mostly negative, for starters 3d helmets would most likely hurt your eyes and make you go blind. Having your eyes way too close to a screen in a helmet would most likely seriously hurt your eyes. Stiff sore necks from carrying the helmet would not help neither. Nintendo's failed console Virtual Boy has done this, but I think this would happen on much better designed virtual reality helmets as well."

"Nice point." Mario replied.

"Also, it wouldn't feel the same from being in the real world. Because you would still feel the temperature from the outside world. Wouldn't it feel odd to see a freezing cold world like Iceland in a helmet, but still feel boiling hot from the summer day from the outside world?"

"Go on..."

"The big major problem with virtual reality games would most likely be the controls, how would you be able to move around? If you were playing some kind of 3d mario game, you would most likely be constantly crashing into walls and bumping into people, by the time you'd finished the game, you'd most likely be seriously injured. And while you'd be jumping on turtles in the game, in reality you might just end up jumping on your baby brother. There'd probably be worse injuries than the Wii's motion control."

"Nice point..." Mario replied.

"But let's look on the bright side, even if video game consoles do die out. I don't think they'll ever die out...completely. Maybe they'll never be a true winner to the console war..."

"Maybe the next console we get, may be the very last consoles you'll own." Mario spoke.

"Maybe that's for the best...it's up to the developers to make truly great games that we enjoy, and not rely on the successor to determine what's going to happen in the future. As long as great games continue to come out, it'll never matter if a new console will ever be created."

"And besides do people really wanna keep paying money for more and more consoles?" Mario smiled.

"Exactly..." Luigi smiled. "Maybe an end to video game consoles is for the best..."

**THE END.**

**So...what's your own views of the future of video games? **


End file.
